Old USSR
Nation Information Old USSR is a growing, developing, and established nation at 154 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Old USSR work diligently to produce Pigs and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Old USSR has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Old USSR does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Old USSR detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Old USSR will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Founding of Old USSR After The USSR began to collapse Sgt.Traxis was called in to evacuate some government officials. Rapid movement to a remote part of Siberia led to the finding of Leningrad in 34 days after the evacuation began. Unfortunately the premier died 5 days after this event. Traxis seized power by shooting all others who would oppose him in all 20 died before the remaining 10 officials agreed to accept him as premier deciding to call him emperor instead. Monos Archein After receiving a message from a recruiter from a alliance know as Monos Archein Emperor Traxis joined them on the same day the country was formed. Emperor Traxis has stated that "Monos Archein is the like a second home to me. I will never leave and will not let Monos Archein be forgotten in the history of Old USSR." War of the Coalition When MA declared war on STA and UNS President Traxis immediately declared his support. War on the Citadel Empire lasted 4 days and left the nation devastated. The 1st Airborne Infantry and Airborne Armor and the 1st Air Force and The SMC have received the Monos Archein service ribbon. The Fallen Comrade Medal was awarded to 643 members of the armed forces. First Political Prison After reaching a population 2000 Emperor Traxis decided to build a prison for political thinkers and any rebels. With a capability to comfortably hold 500 prisoners it today is said to be home to 1000. This prison is the sight of the famed Execution of the First Rebellion. It is assumed that as many as 30 prisoners were mowed down by Emperor Traxis. However a separate report by rebel factions stated it was around 560. No exact number will ever be known as the Emperor ordered all bodies be burned. After moving to a democracy all terrorist as well as any "trouble maker" are held here and it is imposable to gain any information on prisoner status. Politics The constitiution is highly classified and no one other then Traxis has ever seen it. However it should be noted that many acts require executive orders to help move things along such as trade, declaration of war, and any other matters that Traxis sees fit.